When Reigndeers Don't Run Over Grandma's
by Baka Nilloc
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story.Except that it's about Chirmass.It just sounds cool.So i force them to to a talent show.I love torturing them.I suck at summarys...just read it.


Baka:I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.....I would luv to....it would mean i would own Tasuki,  
  
but damnit.....dreams don't always come true.*burrys her sorrows in a bowl of ramen*  
  
Oh yeah, my spelling sucks, so don't flame me too cruely for that.r+r pleez  
  
X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+  
  
The FY group, were once again submitted to suffering due to Baka being sugar high.  
  
^^ But this time.....it's a little bit more festive.  
  
^^ And if no one enjoys it but me.......their fault.  
  
So, for no reason at all, Miaka decided to throw a Chirmass party.....with sake....  
  
trouble brewwing on the horrizon all ready.Now, it was about 3 hours into the party,  
  
and most everyone was thourghly hammered.And for some reason.....Tasuki decided to show  
  
off his singing talents.  
  
I blame the alchol.  
  
-to--the---story,----damnit-----this------takes-------to--------long  
  
Tasuki was standing on top of a table, due to the amusement of thoose who had  
  
enough sense left to contemplate what was happening.In other words...everyone but  
  
Koji, who was there........to.....uh....well because I want him there.  
  
" Ahem,anb nowb forb da song swyligs of Genroub!"Koji annouces, then sits down and   
  
drinks more sake....and passes out.....^^'  
  
With a highly noticably blush,Tasuki bows with a drunken smile.....and starts to sing..  
  
"Joy to the world,MIaka's dead.I barebequed her head.What happened to her body?We gave  
  
it to Hotohari......he brought to his room....he brought it to his room...  
  
HE BROUGHT IT TO HIS ROOM!!!"  
  
" YAY!! GO TASU-KUN!!!!!"Baka jumps up and down and cheers, her apperence being  
  
the reason no one jumped up to pound Tasuki within an inch of his life.  
  
Baka wolf-whistles.Scaring the now fully-somber worriors.  
  
" AHHHHH!!!!!IT'S THAT INSANE DIRRECTOR FROM THAT POORLY WRIITEN, UN-COMPLETE SNOW   
  
WHITE SPOOF FANFIC!!!!"Miaka points at Baka and screams.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!"Tamahome cuzs.  
  
"O.O" looks Mitsuake.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Chichiri runs around sd/chibi.  
  
"EIIIHHHH!!!!!"Chiroko screams....then cowers in a corner.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!!!IT THAT FANGIRL!!!!"Tasuki points and yells.  
  
The rest of the seishi do the expeced terror-filled actions.  
  
"WelL...if all of you are done....i will not force you to put on another crappy play."  
  
Group cheer.  
  
"But Tasu-kun here will sing his rude, crude, kawaii songs."  
  
Group "Aww."  
  
"Without his shirt."Baka cheers,while everyone else gapes at her.  
  
........   
  
" You have a sick mind Baka-sama,no da."  
  
"Yes, I do. Now shut up while Tasu-kun sings.Then you can each take turns.Except for  
  
Miaka.......your going to Peru."  
  
"WHA-?!WHY PERU-.." Miaka disappered, appering in Peru, scaring the living shit outa   
  
Suboshi and Amboshi(who were still on vacation,read my other fic pleez.even tough it sucks.)  
  
" MIAKA!!!!" Tamahome breaks down and cries on the floor.  
  
"Dude.....she's fine....dammit......besides...now you can all eat more since she's  
  
not here.^^"Baka decides to do a good deed and cheer him up.That's new.  
  
Now everyone is still undecided as to if Baka is evil or not.....well duh,she's evil.  
  
"But.....but....."  
  
" AW SHUD THE HELL UP!!" Tasuki whops Tamahome over the head with his tessen.  
  
And so starts a classic fighting sceene.So....a lot of things catch on fire, including  
  
Baka.  
  
"GO TASU-KUN!!YA-ACK!!!" Screams as her shirt slowly starts to burn.  
  
Everyone just watches dumbfounded as Baka hops around trying to put her shirt out,  
  
uttering cuz words that are unappropiate for a PG-13 fic.  
  
" Whoa......."says no one person in particular.  
  
"Shouldn't we help her no da?"   
  
"Nah, let her burn for a while.....if too much of her shirt disappers, then we'll  
  
hop in.Besides, if she gets hurt we have Mitsuake."states Nuriko.  
  
They follow her with their heads.Of course, being the klutz that she is,runs into the   
  
Chrismass tree.  
  
And sets it on fire.  
  
" I wanted ta do that!!!" Other than the whining Tasuki, everyone watches it slowly burn   
  
to the ground,leaving nothing but a pile of ash.But the unfotunate seishi(and koji) are  
  
not to be spared.A Soot covered Baka stands, up, coughs up ash, and looks around and says..  
  
" I meant ta do tha...." She then falls over as Chichiri dumps the punch bowl on top of her.  
  
In sd/chibi form.  
  
"IT'S OKAY NO DA!EVERYTHINGS FINE NO DA!!"  
  
"A little late, wouldn't you say so?"says Hotohari, who along with everyone else, is  
  
sweatdroping.  
  
"DA?oh....."  
  
" Let's just leave her there......."  
  
"Damn Tama, that's the smartest thing you've said all day."  
  
"-_- How many times? I'M NOT A FREAKIN' CAT!!!"   
  
So,Tama lunges at Tasuki...and they fight again.  
  
" Sigh...." Nuriko gras both of them by the collar, to which they squirm around a lot.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!DAMNIT!"  
  
Nuriko grins evily, then throws them both into the wall.  
  
"@.@ ...I hate you...."  
  
"@.@ the feelings mutual...."  
  
" I'M BACK!So.....LET THE MAKE SHIFT TALENT SHOW BEGIN!"  
  
" Aw hell no..."  
  
"Didn't you just die?"  
  
"^^ nope."  
  
"Shit...."  
  
  
  
"Well, it's either talent show,or play..."  
  
"SHOW!"   
  
  
  
"^^"  
  
And so, another sceence of craziness, suffering,and agony began to take shape.All  
  
hell's about to break out.So grab some popcorn and your reading glasses, because you don't  
  
wanna miss this.Really......you don't. 


End file.
